


Too Tall

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: You can’t help but wonder if it bothers Bucky that you are almost as tall as him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 172





	Too Tall

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is tall, nearly as tall as Bucky.

Despite his attempt at being quiet, you heard Bucky as soon as he slipped into your shared room. You hadn’t been able to sleep since he’d call to tell you he’d be home by morning. It had been more than three weeks since he’d left on some super-secret mission. The mission was so secret that he was incommunicado the entire time he was gone. The thought of seeing him after so long kept you from getting any sleep.

You left the bathroom light on, like you always did, and crawled into bed. You figured you could at least attempt to try to sleep. You opened your eyes when you heard the door squeak, watching Bucky as he slipped inside, dropped his gear on the chair, and peeled off his clothes.

A few seconds later, the shower started and Bucky closed the bathroom door. You eased out of bed, grabbed a t-shirt from the drawer, and pulled it on. It was one of Bucky’s, the material worn and soft, the bottom of it barely covering half your ass. You tugged on it, trying to pull it down, but it didn’t help. The shirt fit you as if it were one of your own.

You stopped in front of the mirror, examining yourself from head to toe. You were tall, taller than most of your friends, almost as tall as Bucky, just a couple of inches shorter than him, and curvaceous, definitely not model-thin. It had always driven you crazy in books and movies that the women were always depicted as tiny in comparison to their boyfriend or husband. In fiction, if a woman pulled on her boyfriend’s shirt, it would have fallen to the middle of her thighs and she would have looked swallowed by it. That had never happened to you; if you wore one of Bucky’s shirts like you were right now, it looked like one of your own.

You sighed, squinting at yourself in the mirror, automatically cataloging all of your faults, all the things you disliked about yourself, all of the things you thought made you less desirable. You often wondered if Bucky hated that you were almost as tall as him.

You huffed in irritation and turned toward the bathroom. A startled squeak escaped you when you saw Bucky, standing just outside the open bathroom door in nothing but a towel, out of your line of sight. 

“Jesus, Buck, you scared the hell out of me!” you snapped.

“Sorry,” he grinned sheepishly. “I thought you were asleep. Why are you scowling at yourself in the mirror?”

“I’m, uh, I’m just...grumbling about the way I look. I’m too tall.” You sighed and turned back toward the bed, but he caught your wrist in his hand, stopping you.

“Come here,” he said, his tone leaving no room for argument. He pulled you into his arms, his lips pressed against your ear. “You know I don’t think you’re too tall, right?”

“I don’t know,” you shrugged, stiff and unmoving in his arms. You were being purposefully obstinate and you knew it. You just didn’t care. 

Bucky smiled and shook his head. “You’re incorrigible,” he said.

“No, this is stupid, Bucky.” You tried to twist out of his arms. “Let me go.”

But he didn’t let you go, instead, he dragged you with him as he walked backward toward to the bed. He sat down, pulling you into his lap, facing him, your knees on either side of his hips. He took your chin in his hand and kissed you, hard.

“I love it when you wear my clothes,” he murmured, running his hands over the soft cotton t-shirt, his touch igniting a fire deep in the pit of your stomach.

You dragged your fingers through his chocolate-colored locks, scratching at his scalp with your nails, smiling as a satisfied growl rumbled through his chest. “You do?” you asked.

“I do,” Bucky nodded. “I love how it hugs your curves, how I can see the curve of your ass below the bottom of the shirt. I love that it  _ fits _ you.”

“Bucky…” you sighed. “Stop being such a sweetheart.”

“Not gonna happen, doll,” he chuckled. His hands rested on your waist, his hips tipping up to press into yours, his arousal quite obvious, only his towel and your thin cotton panties between the two of you.

Bucky cupped your breasts through the t-shirt and nuzzled his face between them, groaning. He grabbed the bottom of the shirt and in one quick move, yanked it over your head, baring your breasts to him. His mouth closed around one nipple, sucking it between his teeth. You rocked forward, humming low in the back of your throat when his cock jumped, pressing into you, the cotton material of your panties damp with your own arousal. 

You moaned and dug your knees into the bed on either side of his hips, your fingers still tangled in his hair, holding his head to your breast, grinding against him. Bucky pushed his metal hand between your legs, caressing you through the soft material of your underwear, his thumb circling your clit.

“These underwear need to go, sweetheart,” he murmured. He caught your earlobe in his mouth, sucking it even as he continued caressing you.

You nodded, your lip caught between your teeth, heat flooding you as you stared into Bucky’s bright blue eyes.

“Stand up,” he growled.

It was a command and you weren’t about to disobey him. You scrambled off his lap, whining a little at the loss of his hands on your body. It only lasted for a second because as soon as you were on your feet, Bucky reached for you, his arm sliding around the back of your thighs, his forehead against your stomach. He inhaled deeply, mouthing at the cloth still covering you, a low grumble emanating from him. He slowly pulled your panties down, his tongue following them, his breath warm against your skin.

You almost collapsed when he slipped his tongue between the lips of your pussy, teasing you. He glanced up at you, the smirk you loved so much on his face, then he pushed your underwear completely off before falling back onto the bed, urging you to follow him, guiding you up his body until you were hovering over his face, his hands tight on your waist.

Bucky didn’t say a word, he simply pulled you down, his tongue sliding into you, his mouth closing over you.

You grabbed the headboard with one hand, desperately trying to keep yourself upright, the other hand in Bucky’s hair, your fingers twisted in the strands. His tongue was buried deep inside you, along with one finger, his thumb pressed to your clit, circling it repeatedly. Filthy moans were rumbling out of him as he devoured you and there wasn’t anything you could do but hold on for the ride.

You were wound so tight that it only took a few minutes for you to come undone, white-hot heat flooding you, consuming you, the pleasure nearly unbearable, the orgasm so intense you thought you might be coming apart at the seams.

Bucky held you in place, his hands so tight on your hips you knew you’d have bruises the next day, not letting up, eating you out like a man obsessed, pushing you until you’d rocketed through two, maybe three orgasms - you had no idea, you were losing count - and you fell to the bed, a boneless mess, thighs trembling, heart pounding, your ragged breath tearing in and out of your throat.

Bucky rolled over and kissed you, his lips still wet with your slick, his blue eyes dark with lust. He yanked off the towel and threw it to the floor, then he nestled himself between your legs, his mouth pressed to your ear, a litany of praises falling from his lips. He lined himself up with your entrance, a gasp of pleasure leaving you as his cock pressed into you and he entered you with one hard thrust. He rocked into you, slowly, taking his time, allowing you to adjust to his size, but you could tell he was holding back, waiting for you.

You ran your hands down his back, the muscles jumping under your light caresses, grabbed his ass and pulled him into you, your legs falling open, a loud grunt leaving him as he bottomed out. He propped himself on one elbow, his metal hand sliding down your leg and pulling it around his waist, then he slammed into you, his thrusts rough and insistent. He pulled your head back and attacked your neck with his lips and teeth.

God, you loved it when he got like this, all rough and hard edges, not holding back, unable to rein in his desire for you, letting loose in ways that made your body scream with need. You raked your nails up and down his back, raising red welts all over his skin, marks that healed almost immediately, thanks to the super-soldier serum. You nibbled at his neck, biting and sucking him, licking and tasting him. You wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him deep into you, your cries mingling with his groans of pleasure. You were wound tight, climbing toward that peak that only Bucky could take you to, every nerve ending burning with pure bliss, the orgasm exploding through you.

Bucky’s mouth was on yours, swallowing your cries of pleasure, slamming into you, his hips pistoning faster and faster, pounding you into the mattress, burying himself deep inside you until he came, his own groans muffled as he kissed you long and deep.

Afterward, Bucky pulled the blankets around the two of you, his body curled around yours, his lips lazily drifting over your neck. You rested your hand on his cheek and pressed an almost chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“You didn’t have to do that,” you murmured. “Say all those nice things just to make me feel better.”

“I didn’t say all those things to make you feel better,” he sighed. “I meant every word. It doesn’t bother me that you’re almost as tall as me. In fact, I love it. You’re the perfect fit for me.” His hand drifted up your thigh, the tips of his fingers teasing your already sensitive pussy, his lips on your pulse point, heat flooding you once again. “Perfect in every way.”

“Bucky,” you gasped.

“Shh,” he grinned. “No arguing with me. You won’t win anyway.”

You could only nod before Bucky’s mouth was on yours and you were forgetting everything, every doubt, every insecurity, every flaw you believed you had because none of that mattered, not to Bucky, never to Bucky. You were the only thing that mattered to him, you and only you.


End file.
